Dragonball Academy
by uk3zp3r0gativ3
Summary: Welcome to Dragonball Academy, an elite private high school, where one-sided loves takes place in a love square between four students. Friendship, horseplay, jealousy, violence, and smut will occur. YAOI! Couples: RadtizVegeta, VegetaGoku, BrolyGoku.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

It's Monday, 6:45am as Goku Son hits his beeping alarm clock and springs up out of bed.

Goku pov

All right! It's my first day of high school at Dragonball Academy. I'm so ready! I quickly put on my 1st year uniform then rush to my big brother's room and slam the door open. "Hey Raditz! Wake up, ya don't wanna be late for school!" Raditz on his bed, gives an annoyed moan. "Get out my room you baka!" he replies as he throws his pillow at me. I chuckle as I leave his door open and rush towards the bathroom to prepare for school.

Raditz pov

Ugh, that brother of mine is such an annoyance and another year of school… how delightful pfft. Heh well at least I'll be reunited with my prince, Vegeta. Ah yes, Ouji-sama is what I nicknamed him even though everyone at Dragonball recognizes him as the prince. Vegeta has been my crush and making my dreams wet since I first laid eyes on him our freshman year at the academy. Getting excited about Vegeta, I quickly put on my 4th year uniform and get ready for school, then grab my keys and meet my baby bro in the garage.

Regular pov

The boys toss their backpacks into the backseat of the car and Radtiz slumps into the driver's seat while Goku literally jumps into the passenger's. Annoyed with Goku's over-excitement, Radtiz says "Calm down baka, it's not all that." Goku replies, "Sorry bro, I just can't believe I'm finally going to that cool academy."

CH.1

Welcome to Dragonball Academy, a school for the elite! In order to get accepted as a student you must meet one of the qualifications: 1) Must be of high-class society, 2) Must be extremely wealthy, 3) Family must have an outstanding military background, or 4) Must have the highest grades and scores in the district.

Goku pov

I'm stunned as I stand in front of the school. It's so big and beautiful! It looks like a mansion! My brother then taps my shoulder, "Hey let's go, _you _definitely don't wanna miss breakfast." My stomach growls as I follow him past the marble pillars and through the 12 feet fine, wooden doors. "Amazing" I say as I look at the bright school from inside. The main entry way is huge and is marble statue with slim red rugs that lead to the doorways and are on the marble stairs. There are two big wooden doors at each end and in the center are two circular stairways going up to a hallway that also has two big wooden doors at each end and three elevators in the center. It really is a mansion! Walking on the rug, I follow Radtiz to the left door and we enter the cafeteria, which looks like a buffet for royalty! I waste no time and go for it!

Raditz pov

As we enter the huge cafeteria, I see my brother waste no time in pigging out, getting all kind of disgusted looks from the pompous high-class students. Speaking of… I spot my darling little prince and waste no time in engaging with him as I rush over and wave. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta pov

As I set down my tray on my claimed table, I notice Raditz rushing towards me. Annoying and weak was my first impression of him and it kind of still is, just not as much. We have become friends over the years because he was so persistent in getting close with me no matter what and I can see he is loyal. I still wouldn't say he is the best company but he's better than the rest of the scum here. "Morning baka."

Raditz pov

I smile as he calls me baka, knowing that Vegeta only calls his favorite person that. "Good morning Ouji-sama, how've you been?" I say as I raise his right hand and kiss it. "Damn it Raditz, I've told you to stop playing with me like that!" My cute little Vegeta punches me in the gut and I land on my ass. Only the freshmen noticed because everyone else is used to seeing Vegeta abuse me. I rub my stomach and chuckle as I slowly get up and sit at the table with Vegeta,"Sorry Ouji, but I've just missed you so." Vegeta just closes his eyes and starts to eat. I can tell I've annoyed him, but I love doing it since his irritated face is so cute. "May I feed you my Ouji?" I ask him then he replies "Raditz if you don't quit". Vegeta pauses and stares straight ahead and I look to see that he's staring at my brother walking towards us. Kakarot's happily chewing while carrying two trays stacked with food. "Who is that oaf coming towards my table?" Vegeta asks and I reply "Oh, that's just Kakarot my younger brother. He goes by his middle name Goku, though." Kakarot stops at our table and speaks with a mouth full of food," Hi whafs ap fellas?"


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

Kakarot stops at the table and speaks with a mouth full of food," Hi whafs ap fellas?" Raditz sighs, "You couldn't help but indulge yourself, could you…" Goku gulps the food that's in his mouth then laughs in response as he sits down, "Hey bro, who's your friend? Hi I'm Goku." Goku smiles. Vegeta stands up, "The name's Vegeta and you better remember it freshman 'cause I'm the prince around here and just because I associate with your brother doesn't mean you can approach me low-life." Vegeta then pats his mouth with a napkin, tosses his scraps and walks off looking tough. "Vegeta!" Raditz calls and Goku just looks confused and says "Geez, what's with his attitude?" Raditz then sighs as the bell rings. "Well better get to class Kaka," Raditz says as he chases after Vegeta, "Hey Ouji, wait up!" Goku gives a worried look and says "But I don't know where to go!"

"I can help you big boy", a woman says in a flirtatious tone. Goku spins around to see an old friend. "Bulma! Haha." Bulma waves, "Hey Goku, long time no see. Wow, you sure have grown up." Goku does his usual laugh while rubbing the back of his head, "Well you look different too. So can you help me find my first class?" Bulma looks at Goku, surprised at how handsome her old friend has become. "Huh oh yeah, let's see here…" Bulma looks at Goku's schedule; "Hey you have my judo class right now, come on let's go!" Bulma tugs Goku to follow him, "You have Judo?" Bulma laughs, "Yeah. But I'm no good at it. I only picked that elective because there are so many hotties in there." Goku laughs knowing how Bulma is. They go to the main room and walk to the opposite door from the cafeteria and behind that big door were doors and hallways. Bulma soon finds the class and as they enter, two pairs of dangerous eyes were glaring at Goku. One guy was Vegeta and the other was someone Goku hadn't seen since kindergarten, Brolly. "Okay punks, listen up! You can just call me Tora-sensei and I am gonna run you maggots…" The teacher stops when he sees Goku. "Hey well if isn't little Kakarot! You sure have grown kid. Haha I hope you're still not a crybaby, because that's a problem in my class." Goku looks confused, "Uhh, have we met before?" Tora pats Goku on the back, "Well I last saw you when you were just a toddler. I was your old man's best friend back in our military days. Hah I knew who you were the moment I saw you. You're the spitting image of your father. How's your brother?" Goku then replies " A little moody but still a go-getter." Tora chuckles, "Yeah that kid was always a brat, but hey we're gonna talk later. Right now I have to get class started. Okay maggots, as I was saying…" As Tora returns to introducing the course, Goku's eyes met with Brolly's and everyone could sense a little tension rising within the room; except Bulma who was drooling over Vegeta.

Vegeta pov

Damn it! I can't believe that buffoon is in my class. I didn't like the way he approached me, so… unafraid and that other freshman with the purple hair… I don't like him either. He makes me feel uneasy. I am the strongest person in school, the boss around here, and the prince! My father is the prime minister and I can intimidate even the teachers! I should be looked at with fear and respect. I sigh. Why do I feel this way all of the sudden, am I intimidated by those two freshmen? I shake my head. No way! I look at Kakarot and the one called Brolly and observe their staring contest. It seems those two might fight. Hmph, why is Kakarot only paying attention to that creepy guy. I was looking at him too and yelled at him this morning. I should be the one he's looking at. Ugh why do I sound like an obnoxious schoolgirl? "Hey there cutie, haha." Ugh, speak of the devil. I mean Bulma is the hottest girl in school and I would definitely bang her. But I also liked to be left alone. I don't need some bratty girl hooked on me. Bulma speaks again, "Hey, didn't you here me? I said Helloooo." I sigh, "I hear you woman, what is it you want?" Bulma raises a brow, "Jeez what's wrong with you? Been getting into a lot of fights, huh bad boy?" She scoots closer to me and notices I've got my eyes locked on Kakarot. "Are you looking at Goku?" Goku… oh yeah, that's Kakarot's other name. "You know him?" I ask and she replies, "Yeah, I've known the guy since he was in kindergarten. Man he is sooo strong. Even when he was a little kid, he would beat up grown men! But everyone says the same thing about you Vegeta, isn't that funny?" I look back at Kakarot intensely. So my intuition of him was correct. I've got to fight him! I've got to prove my dominance. I look at Brolly. Shit, what am I going to do about him. He seems he might be more trouble than Kakarot and I don't like how he keeps looking at him either. Kakarot is mine. I blush about that lost thought. Kakarot is mine. Of course I mean that he is mine to defeat, so why does my heart thump when I think about this statement? " Hey you okay?" I look back at Bulma and tell her, "I may have a cold." I told her that to make sense out of my blushing in case she caught me. She smiles at me teasingly, "You aren't intimidated by Goku, are you Vegeta?" I glare at her, "Woman, how dare you insinuate such a thing! Everyone knows I'm the boss around here. I was just curious because he's Raditz's brother, that's all." She puts her finger to her infuriating mouth, "Oh yeah, your friends with that guy. Haha sorry Vegeta." I growl in response. For once Raditz was of use to me, being a good cover for my real thoughts on Kakarot. "Hey Vegeta, I was gonna have a party this weekend to start the year fun. Do you wanna come?" Bulma puts her hand on my shoulder. I'm not a party guy, but since she's a good friend of Kakarot then it's likely he'll be there. I just want to observe him that's all. "Yeah, I'll go." Bulma laughs happily "Really? That's great! I'll see you at my place Saturday then?" I smile in the corner of my mouth thinking I might just take Bulma to bed. "Yes." Bulma Smiles, "Okay Vegeta, glad to hear it. Oh and hope you feel better bad boy." I look at her confused, "What?" She looks at me confused, "Didn't you say you have a cold?" That's right, I said that just a minute ago to hide the fact that I was blushing because of Kakarot. "Yes I do. Thanks." I look at Kakarot listening to the teacher excitedly. Pfft, he's so happy that he lights up the room. How annoying, although it is kind of cute… he's so cute. Ahh?! What am I thinking! Maybe it's just been awhile since I've fucked. I look at Bulma and she looks back at me then gives me a wink and smile. Yeah… I'm gonna hit that.

**Haha, well there's ch2. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school, but anyways tell me what you think so far. Oh and for those of you who are into Kidnap Kakarot. I still have no ideas. If anyone would like to become my co-author for that story, please PM me. Thank you.**


End file.
